GX?
by 1Sgt Raptor
Summary: What happens when a few family members of jaden's come to DA? And can this new evil be really called evil? UNDER REVISION
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own.**

**GX?**

A dark figure stared intensely at the map, fervently encircling the area of the Duel Academy island with a red marker. Its shoulders shook with mirth as it began to cackle madly. Unbeknownst to the dark figure, the loud obnoxious sound was a trigger for something far more horrible.

"Bah." a sound not unlike that of a sheep, echoed somewhere behind the dark figure.

_Yes bah, Mu ha ha.. wait... Bah?!_

Turning around slowly with a sense of dread clawing away at her insides, the dark figure squinted into the darkness before her. There on a shelve on the far side of the room was a cute small bundle of white fluff with two green eyes staring right back.

"I really need to work on that thing more." said the dark figure to itself. Just as the fluff's eyes turned red.

BOOM

Every bird within a ten meter radius of a luxurious villa took flight. A blue sizable dust cloud came from one of the upper floor windows, which was most likely blown out.

Villa's living room.

Serena stood up to answer the door when a gold and green blur zoomed past her, the force with which the air flow was disrupted sent the young blond back into her previous seat. Misha witnessed the scene with a deadpan expression, having gotten used to the physics around this place, that to be honest only an insane person could understand. Unlike Serena, who was busy spluttering nonsense about soot whilst combing her fingers through her bob style hair after it had been blown in all directions by the mach 2 blur.

There was a moment were the muffled voices by the front door was the only sound. Misha and Serena, who had finally recovered, exchanged curious glances. They didn't have to wait long as they heard the door closing and approaching foot steps thudding on the wood floor. Soon a girl with long curly blond hair appeared, regarding them coolly before speaking, her voice like beacon of strength. To Misha it sounded like a deranged chipmunk. To Serena it sounded like wood chipper tapping her already pounding head.

"Pack your bags, we're going to Duel Academy."

_But I don't even know how to duel..._ thought both girls simultaneously.

Academy isle.

Jaden Yuki, a model slacker, walked to his favorite lunch table, with lunch in hand, where his friends were already sitting and chatting animatedly about their day so far. They were just your normal group of friends. Well except for that one time with the Shadow Riders and Professor Banner. But normal none the less.

Unlike _them_.

A shiver of fear ran down his spine. He shook his to clear away the thoughts, and quickly went to join his friends.

After many greetings, Syrus Truesdale brought up the one topic that has been making its rounds in the Academy.

"Did you guys hear about the new students?" as Syrus said it, a familiar shiver of fear ran down Jaden's spine once more. For some reason, every time some one mentioned the new students thing around him that shiver made its appearance.

"Yeah I did, and I'm not so sure. But I've got a bad feeling about these new student."

"..."

"Maybe its something you ate sarge."

**The Next Day.**

Unknown location.

Running a hand through her long red hair, Sam wondered why in blazes was she co-piloting a helicopter when she didn't even know how to land the thing. Sam took a deep breath to relax her frazzled nerves. As she exhaled, a thought that had been making somersaulting in her head every now and then ever since the announcement, came to mind.

"Why Duel Academy?"

"What." Jamie, who was busy plotting many, many things, spluttered as she came out of her thoughts.

Sam, trying not to sound to menacing, voiced her thought again.

"Oh. Well I thought we could do with a change of scenery." said the blond.

Sam was unconvinced, and narrowed her green eyes at her _beloved_ cousin.

"Now stop asking these silly questions." Jamie plucked her favorite aviators out, and placed them on, hiding her sifting eyes.

_Can't have them find my plans out, can I._

After that everything was quiet. A little to quiet.

Sam, feeling a suspicion that was not directed at Jamie (which was rare), glanced briefly out of the cockpit at the passengers. Managing only a glimpse of Serena. But that glimpse was enough for Sam to know that something was horribly amiss. If the other blond's saucer eyes of shock was anything to go by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**GX?**_

Academy isle.

Standing by the helipad, was the academy's top two administrators, Vice-Chancellor Jean Louis Bonaparte, and Chancellor Sheppard. Waiting for the newest addition to the academy.

Soon a dark spec appeared over the horizon, moving fast towards them.

"Chancellor I'm not a pilot, but I don't think that a helicopter is suppose to sway side to side."

"..."

The helicopter.

A big angry red hand print currently decorated the face of one angrier Jamie. Sam sat in her co-pilot seat, with innocent green eyes wide as diner plates.

Slowly the blond's head turned, and Sam wasn't sure how she managed to look more like a maniac than she already is, but she did.

Fortunately, Jamie's insanity was not aimed at her.

Misha was already on her knees, apologizing profusely. Earlier on her twin brother had pulled a ridiculous prank on his sister, resulting in Misha chasing him around inside the helicopter.

Sadly as she was trying to swat the fly, she ended up swatting her commanding officer in the face instead.

Blaine had rushed back to his seat and hugged the nearest thing close to him in a death grip. Which happen to be Serena. The blond's blue eyes bugged a bit at the force. But her discomfort was nothing compared to the fear she now felt crawling up her spine. Jamie slowly reached into her grey jacket, and Serena with a few others thought that the deranged girl was going to pull out terrifying weapon of sorts. Oh how wrong they were.

It was something much worse.

The curly haired blond brought her hand to the light, revealing a small bundle of white cotton fluff.

Serena clutched at Blaine in fright, a loud high pitched scream filled the cabin.

The girl pulled back from the screaming one for a moment to stare incredulously. But Blaine kept going, she was a somewhat surprised that he had that much lung power. Not even she managed a scream like that for so long at her favorite artist's concert...

DA, Infirmary.

He should have known. It was all his fault. Syrus hung his head in shame and despair. The events still played in front of his mind's eye. Making him relive the horror again and again.

_**Flashback.**_

_DA, Slifer Dormitories Cafeteria._

It was a beautiful morning. The birds resting in the trees near the dorm sang merrily, and the sun shone brightly, though no too hot. A start to a wonderful day.

But it was not to last. The feeling of doom began to suffocate him the moment Jaden accidentally bit a piece off his cafeteria provided plastic fork, again.

And choked. Again.

You'd think after the fifth time the administration would decide that the things were a major health hazard. Apparently not.

So as he and Hassleberry desperately tried to unclog Jaden's throat, Syrus did not notice the small bundle of white fluffy terror bounding through the door, into the nearly empty dining hall. Sadly as fate would have, a irritate Alexis came gliding inside the small cafeteria like a swan on swan lake, her eyes sharper than the sharpest daggers were aimed at the village fool who dared to ask her for song. The fool was a skip right behind his sister, a bright expectant smile directed towards her completely ignorant of the queen's foul mood.

Both royal and royal fool was oblivious to the ever besotting Chazz following them, it was perhaps a mercy. There was no telling what the already dangerously tempered young woman would have done to them both.

Despite him wheezing his lungs out in a attempt at clearing his throat, Jaden was not so oblivious to all these factors, more importantly that little toy sheep which was bounding about with mechanical enthusiasm. With a cough the bit of plastic left him, and Jaden wasted no time and jumped at the little thing, grabbing it with both hands. As he slid along the floor, due to his momentum, the king thinking quickly, chucked the terror past Chazz's chicken-rear head out the door.

He did make one mistake however, which he only realized when his face made made perfect contact with the wall.

Syrus didn't even feel himself shriek in horror so much was the shock at what had transpired. The enormous boom just outside the door did not help his sanity one bit. He knew for certain that he had lost it when he saw a giant pink elephant crowded in the corner of room. And was that the sound of a helicopter flying over?

Atticus and Hassleberry picked up and carried the injured one to the infirmary whilst Syrus in his meltdown was guided by Alexis.

Though everyone realized what that little sheep was when as they left the building, they found a crater decorating what was once a beautiful lawn of grass, of course with their panic it was only noticed after Chazz fell in said crater.

_**End flashback.**_

And it was thus that the youngster found himself sitting on the unconscious Jaden's left whilst Alexis accompanied his right. Even though Ms. Fontaine had told them that he would only suffer from a slight bump, the worry was still there. A worry that would only falter when Jaden awoke from his forced sleep and told them that he was fine in that cheery voice of his.

But until then his friends would have to wait.

_**GX?**_

**Please be kind and leave a review.**


	3. What Friends Are

_Sorry this took so long but a lot of stuff has been keeping me busy lately. This was suppose to be a longer chapter, but I figured you have been waiting long enough for me to update this story already. Oh before I forget, which of you can tell where I got the sheep idea from?_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing! _

**GX?**

Her grip on the steering wheal tightened as the adrenaline surged through her veins, the roar of the supped up engine sounded like the finest music to her ears, brown eyes narrowed in great concentration, this was it, this was her time to shine. Lifting her foot from the brake pedal, Jamie whooped excitedly as the Jeep shot forward into the bright sunshine, away from the the dark cargo hatch of the Helicopter.

The blond turned to her friend in the passenger seat, as everything seemed to go into slow motion, Misha was busy gulping down her can of soda whilst placing a pair of aviator sunglasses over her bright blue eyes, shielding them from the sun.

A sudden feeling of forgetfulness entrenched itself into the curly haired teen, did she forget one of her friends on the chopper, glancing over her shoulder she saw all four of her friends -excluding Misha- were in the back of the jeep, packed together like sardines. In fact it looked like they had competition on who had the most scared and loudest scream between themselves.

**Helicopter.**

"Ugh."

Sitting up Zane rubbed at his temples trying to ward off the faint throb of pain that had settled there. The last thing he remembered was being chased by some crazy lady, who had a bazooka and a very large collection of knives. Luckily he had ran straight onto a small airfield, were a good friend of his was about to take off in a helicopter bound for Duel Academy. Sighing the older Truesdale brother leaned back in his seat propping his feat on a nearby wooden crate that was labeled 'Sheep'.

_Its nice to have a ride to my self for a change._

He jumped up in a sudden panic as he finally realized that there was indeed no one else, were there was at least five teens earlier. Swallowing the lump of dread, the older Truesdale risked a glance into the cockpit. Empty. Now being alone in an aerial vehicle is not much of a big deal, what made this a big deal, however, was that said aerial vehicle was still airborne. And without a pilot.

**Jeep.**

Yes now she remembered. She had left a whole crate of 'Saboteurs' on it. Its a shame really, after all, what else is she suppose to use on that dimwitted Jaden. A pink toothbrush... now there's an idea. Who can stand the horror of having a pink toothbrush appearing out of nowhere in various places throughout the day, almost as though it was stalking you. Curly blond hair bounced as Jamie started a dark cackle, unknowingly making the teens in the backseat more terrified than they already were.

Misha only raised a suspicious eyebrow, unfazed with her friends craziness by now. Heck she's nearly as crazy as Jamie is. Nearly.

After all she would never drive a Jeep out of a flying helicopter some hundred feet from the ground.

**DA Infirmary.**

His mind was in a dizzy haze, a dull pounding pain took hold of his head. Jaden opened his eyes slowly to stare at the pristine white selling above waiting for his eyesight to focus. The last he remembered was a pretty blond girl who shall not be named (Alexis) and... the horrific cry of a sheep, a white blur and then... nothing. Just nothing.

**GX?**

_Now before you start to chase me with some kind of sharp and pointy object, please leave a review and tell me how my writing was, and if I should continue the story._


End file.
